Duel of Fates
by Cinnamon secrets
Summary: Obi-wan's destiny was tainted with the arrival of Anakin Skywalker to his life, setting things in motion for a change of events.


**Title:** Duel of Fates.

**Author:**Danyliz.

**Universe/Series:** Old republic, prequels/AU.

**Rating:** PG-15.

**Summary:** Obi-wan's destiny was tainted with the arrival of Anakin Skywalker to his life, setting things in motion for a change of events.

**Beta:** _Darkgirl5._

**Warnings: **Maybe you perceive some characters a little off; their motivations will be explained in future chapters (I hope).

**N****otes:** Big AU where Anakin and Obi-wan are trained at the same time. Obi-wan is 13 and Anakin is 9. The whole story answers the prompt 'If Anakin had Qui-Gon as his master, would he still had become a Sith?' First story I've made for the Star Wars fandom, I hope I don't suck too much; the title was taken from the SW soundtrack (that gave away the ending for the movie). Especial thanks to the wonderful **Darkgirl5** who helped me with the beta and gave this fic a chance.

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the fantasies in mi head. _

_

* * *

_

_**Duel of Fates: The beginning**__**.**_

Obi-wan didn't have any memories of his parents or other blood relatives. His first memory was of the temple, the Jedi Masters and the younglings; his only real experiences were of the Jedi teachings and his place in the Universe. He was special; he was in touch with the Force. The Force was around every living thing, and Obi-wan was taught that he was one of the few lucky ones who was able to _feel_ it. At first Obi-wan didn't understand completely what this implied.

Then he met Master Yoda.

Master Yoda was the oldest, wisest Master in the Jedi order. He also talked funny, but Obi-wan never said so out loud since it was rude, and Master Yoda was already very sensitive about his age. The first time Obi-wan saw Master Yoda, he couldn't help tugging his ears. They were very big.

"Pull my ears you should not, young one."

And that was it. No yelling, no big fuss. He just asked for Obi-wan to stop. Since that day, Master Yoda visited the Creché at least once a day and talked a little while with Obi-wan. Most of his play-mates were scared of Master Yoda, but Obi-wan knew he was a fun… elf. Obi-wan was aware that Master Yoda wasn't human, and he also knew the Jedi temple had a lot of younglings who were from other planets and species, but Obi-wan hadn't found anyone else like Master Yoda. He said that there was another Master like him, but it wasn't time for Obi-wan to meet her. He thought it was Master Yoda's girlfriend, then Master Yoda said that he was wrong and he shouldn't think about it anymore. Master Yoda had a secret girlfriend, and Obi-wan was good with secrets.

He wouldn't tell. Master Yoda was his friend, even though he was a Master and Obi-Wan was only a youngling. Obi-wan didn't have any friends. It felt nice having one for a change. He felt less lonely.

Master Yoda was weird. He talked to plants and he drank green stuff that had a weird taste… like herbs or something. Obi-wan sat with him when he had his 'tea time', and they talked about the Jedi ways.

"Do I have a mother, Master Yoda?"

"Hmm, born from a plant you were not, young one."

"I know that!" Obi-wan pouted. Adults were always acting like they didn't understand questions. They were confusing. "But, why don't I live with her?"

"Training to become a Jedi you are. Desire it do you not?"

"Why can't I have both? Why can't I live with my mother and be a Jedi?"

"Different paths those two are. Walk them at the same time you cannot. Choose one you must."

But Obi-wan didn't have a choice. They took that from him, and even when Master Yoda explained that he was exceptional, and he would serve others and help them, he still thought it was unfair not being able to decide. That's the Jedi way. Obi-wan was five. He didn't understand completely what it meant, he only got that he was alone in his path.

He didn't like it.

* * *

When Obi-wan was seven, he finally understood what being a Jedi implied. He was excited. He could make things different, and he was determined to be a great Knight someday. He was committed to the Jedi. They fought for justice and protected people who needed it. They were the good guys. It was natural that he was curious about the Jedi Masters. Master Yoda explained to him that he would be chosen to be an apprentice, and then he would be able to train properly. He wanted to train now, but Master Yoda said he was still very young.

"I'm taller than you." and Obi-wan regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Of importance, size is not. Being in touch with the Force and following its will is what matters."

When Obi-wan dropped a small crystal sphere when he was practicing his control with Master Alya, he realized he had a lot to learn.

* * *

Obi-wan was nine years old when he crossed paths for the first time with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He was famous, he was a rebel and he was strong in the Force. Every initiate wanted to be his apprentice. He was running because he was late for class and even though he knew that he shouldn't have been doing it, he had to. He felt his body crash into something hard. He thought at first it was a wall, but when he opened his eyes, he noticed Master Jinn and Master Windu smiling gently at him.

"I believe you need to slow down, initiate." Master Jinn took him from the waist and with a strong pull he lifted with what it seemed no effort and placed him back on his feet. Obi-wan blushed right away, and inclined his head.

"I'm sorry, Master Jinn," he said in a low voice, feeling incredibly ashamed. He was supposed to make a good impression.

"Be careful on your path, young one." Master Jinn said, still smiling.

"Your name, initiate?" Master Windu added.

"Obi-wan Kenobi, Master Windu." he said in his best solemn voice.

"I see. Run along then, initiate Kenobi, it seems that you are late for your lessons." Master Windu dismissed him.

"Yes, Master." Obi-wan bowed again, and started walking passing next to them.

Obi-wan was halfway through when he noticed he dropped a small piece of paper he had in his book to help him remember about the last lesson. He returned to the hallway expecting to see the Masters already gone, but they were still there, chatting.

"Yoda knows what's best, Qui-Gon." Master Windu sounded angry.

"He's very young, Mace. If the Force indicates in the future that I should take Obi-wan as my apprentice, then I shall."

"Didn't you feel a connection? A bond could have been form immediately when you two spoke. I haven't seen this before."

"I felt it. That's why I appreciated your interruption; otherwise I'm afraid I would have accidentally bonded us. Master Yoda was right after all; my apprentice had been selected without my control."

Obi-wan turned around and walked away, paper suddenly forgotten. He felt it too, something warm in his chest when he saw Master Jinn. It was the first time he felt this, and it was… nice. He couldn't help being happy about this. He wasn't supposed to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, but he was glad that he did. Now he knew he would have the best Master in the entire Order. He would be Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice.

* * *

Sometimes Master Yoda said the will of the Force changed according to the events around them. Obi-wan was twelve when he finally understood what he meant with this. It was the first time he regretted having overheard Master Windu and Master Jinn talking.

He would be thirteen soon, and if nobody chose him, he would go to the Agri Corps. It was humiliating to have spent all your life in the temple and in the end find that it was all for nothing. Obi-wan dreamed a lot about how it would be when Master Jinn chose him. He practiced his speech, and he would show his gratitude by being the best apprentice Master Jinn ever had. He didn't know why Master Jinn was taking this long to ask him, but he expected for him to do it soon, before he was sent away because he was too old to be chosen.

However, the will of the Force changed, and with it, Obi-Wan's path in life. Rumors in the hallways indicated that Master Jinn found a boy. He was strong in the Force, and supposedly could be 'The Chosen One'. The one the prophesy talked about, the one who could bring balance to the Force. Obi-wan knew what the news meant as soon as he heard it. Master Jinn was taking this new boy as his apprentice. That he didn't grow up in the temple and was untrained was irrelevant. Master Jinn was choosing the new boy over Obi-wan, and he would be sent to Agri Corps. For the first time since he was child, he resented the Jedi order. They got his expectations up, made him believe he was worthy and that he would be able to change things, and it was all lies. He fought his last tournament with anger and bitterness. He had nothing to lose.

He was alone again. Even worse, he realized he'd been living in a dream that would never come true… He wasn't alone again; he had been alone the entire time.

* * *

Master Windu watched the scene in complete silence. This boy, Anakin, was strong in the Force, but he was too old. Training him could be dangerous since he had already been tainted with the outside world. There was a reason why Force-sensitive children were brought to the temple when they were babies. They had to be taught the Jedi philosophy without any other influence.

Yoda agreed with him, but he probably did it because he wanted for Qui-Gon to take Kenobi as his apprentice. Yoda said that in the moment Qui-Gon met Anakin Skywalker, the fate of everyone else changed, but none so much as Obi-wan's. Refusing the acceptance of Skywalker into the Order was a dead end. Qui-Gon was stubborn, and Mace knew what it could mean: 'I'll train him even if I have to leave the order'.

"He is the chosen one. He will bring balance to the Force. I'm training him."

"Forgetting Obi-wan you are?"

"You can't take two apprentices, Qui-Gon. The Code forbids it." Master Windu glared at Qui-Gon.

"I don't have a Padawan learner, therefore I'm choosing Anakin as my apprentice. I'll train him, even if I have to do it on my own."

After a prolonged silence, Yoda inclined his head in meditation.

"With your decision the Council agrees. Train Skywalker, you must." Yoda said with sadness.

As he saw Qui-Gon leaving the room with a smile, followed by the kid, Mace sighed. He had a bad feeling about this, and he must meditate to keep things in perspective.

"Master Windu." Yoda said. "Something on your mind you have?"

"I don't understand why you approved the decision to train that boy. He isn't prepared, he could be dangerous, and honestly, Qui-Gon is far too attached to him. Anyone can see that."

"Blocking their path is not the Jedi way. Mistakes of their own they must make."

"What will happen to Obi-wan?" Mace didn't know why he asked, or why he cared. He rarely spoke with Kenobi, and yet he was worried because he would be the most affected with this.

"Send him to Agri Corps we must. A Master he does not have."

"His Master didn't deserve him." Mace spat and he knew he should control his emotions better. It was infuriating seeing how Qui-Gon preferred an outsider instead of one of their own.

"Thought we did that destined to be Master and Apprentice, Qui-Gon and Obi-wan were. Always in motion the future is. Changed things have; so too has Obi-wan's fate. Accept this we must."

"Maybe we can ask someone to train him. It would be a shame to send him to Agri Corps. He has potential."

"Know someone interested in taking an apprentice do you?" Yoda's ears perked up, and Mace smiled weakly. They both knew what Mace's next words would be.

"Yes… I'm taking Obi-wan as my Padawan learner."

Mace could change fate too. He wouldn't let a good kid pay the price for the blindness of others. He didn't want an apprentice, he had said it in several occasions, and yet he would make an exception for Obi-wan.

Because just like Qui-Gon knew this Skywalker kid was special, Mace knew Obi-wan was also unique.

* * *

Obi-wan was thinking about what to take to Agri Corps. After all, he wouldn't need his training saber, and the books would only be a painful reminder of what he left behind.

"Oafy-wan, ready to go to Agri Corps, where you belong?"

Obi-wan sighed. He fought Bruck Chun in anger, and yet he lost. The dark side was near them, and since he wouldn't stay there, he might as well be the mature one and just let emotions fade. At least something good came out of this. He would be away from this bully once and for all.

"What, are you too ashamed of admitting what a failure you are?"

"Look, just leave me alone, okay?" Obi-wan tried to keep his eyes on his locker instead of just snapping and prove why he wasn't chose as an apprentice.

"Or what? What are you going to do, uh?"

Before Obi-wan could answer, they both heard someone coughing behind Bruck. They turned around and saw Master Windu standing there. Great, just what he needed! A Council member telling him that he wasn't 'Jedi material' and that he should be sent to Agri Corps.

"Initiate Chun, I believe you are needed elsewhere." Master Windu said dryly and Obi-wan couldn't help but smile. Bruck looked like he just saw a ghost.

"Yes, Master." he bowed and bolted from the room. Well, at least he wouldn't witness the goodbye speech that Master Windu probably prepared for him. Obi-wan wondered if it was the same every year or if they changed with every person. It wasn't that common that Jedis were sent to Agri Corps; only the ones who were failures: the ones like him.

"Master Windu." Obi-wan stood up and made a small reverence. He was oddly resigned to his new destiny; there was no point in being rude.

"Obi-wan." Master Windu walked directly towards him and Obi-wan tried not to back up in fear. He wouldn't render Obi-wan unconscious to get him on the ship, right? Obi-wan would go voluntarily. "I understand you still don't have a Master."

"Yes." Obi-wan answered warily.

"You seem like a fine initiate. Your teachers say good things about you, and I can feel your connection to the Force… I would be honored if you would agree to be my Padawan learner."

Obi-wan blinked slowly. He must be hallucinating, because he just heard Master Windu asking him to be his apprentice, and that couldn't be. Master Windu didn't want a Padawan learner, everyone knew that, and if he was taking someone, why would he choose Obi-wan, when there were others better qualified for this?

"You want me to be your apprentice?" Obi-wan managed to say, squeaking.

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Yes, you." Master Windu smiled warmly, and it was the first time Obi-wan saw him like this. Everyone was afraid of Master Windu because he was the most severe and hard teacher in the temple. But Master Yoda said that Master Windu was also the noblest and the kindest, even though nobody could see it.

Right now, Obi-wan saw this side, and he couldn't help smiling widely.

"I'll be honored to be your Padawan learner, Master Windu." Obi-wan bowed, respectfully.

"Then I'm taking you as my apprentice, Obi-wan Kenobi. Let's make things official and notify the Council about this."

"Yes, Master." Obi-wan felt something warm in his chest. It wasn't like what he felt with Master Jinn, but then it didn't matter. He had a new Master now.

Obi-wan had a second chance, and he would prove he belonged with the Jedi, he would be the best apprentice Master Windu had, and he would be the best Knight in the entire Order.

* * *

As he was getting his new haircut, Obi-wan glanced to his right, noticing someone that he hadn't seen in the temple before. The boy looked proud and happy; maybe this was the kid everyone said was the chosen one. He didn't look that special, but then Obi-wan decided to stop thinking about this and focus earnestly in his Master and his training, letting go what happened with Master Jinn. He wouldn't question the will of the Force, especially when he was getting what he wanted.

The kid must have noticed Obi-wan staring at him. He looked over at Obi-wan and smiled.

"I'm Anakin." he said cheerfully.

"I'm Obi-wan."

"I'll be a Jedi. I have the best Master in this place. Master Jinn is the stronger and wisest Master in the whole Jedi Order."

"Master Yoda is the wisest." Obi-wan felt the necessity to correct. "And Master Windu is the strongest. Master Jinn is also a very experienced man; he will be a great teacher for you."

"Master Yoda didn't seem that wise, he was weird. And Master Windu was mean!" the kid pouted.

"Master Yoda isn't weird." Obi-wan knew he sounded condescending, but he couldn't talk differently with someone who didn't know the Masters, even when younglings thought Master Yoda was weird, no one said it out loud. "And Master Windu…"

Before Obi-wan could defend his Master, he froze when he saw Master Jinn entering the room. He wasn't ready to see him face to face so soon. The Force worked in mysterious ways indeed.

"Master!" Anakin said excited.

"Master Jinn." Obi-wan bowed respectfully.

"Anakin, please wait outside." Master Jinn said with warmth. Obi-wan felt a small pang of jealousy. He shouldn't, Master Jinn was this boy's Master and Obi-wan had Master Windu. Things were different now and he shouldn't crave what was already lost.

Nodding, Anakin jumped out the chair and walked out the room. Master Jinn directed his eyes to Obi-wan, who suddenly felt pretty self-conscious. He looked mad, though Obi-wan wasn't sure why, and he didn't want to know.

"Initiate Kenobi." Master Jinn said with certain coldness. "I don't know what Master Yoda told you, but you are not my apprentice."

Obi-wan felt like he had been slapped really hard. He wasn't stupid, of course he wasn't Master Jinn's apprentice, and even if Master Yoda would have told him he was, he wouldn't have believe it anyway.

"I know, Master Jinn."

"Then I'm afraid I'm at loss of what you are doing here. This is a place for Padawan learners to get regulation haircuts. You have no place here; you should be getting ready to be sent to Agri Corps."

Okay, that hurt more. He hoped he wasn't blushing as hard as he felt he was, since his face was really hot. He felt suddenly ashamed of being there, like he didn't belong even when he grew up in the temple and followed the Jedi teachings, unlike this Anakin kid.

"Obi-wan is my Padawan learner, Qui-Gon."

Master Jinn turned around, surprised at seeing Master Windu with his arms crossed in front of his chest and with a frown.

"What? You couldn't have."

"Really? And why not?"

"You said you didn't want an apprentice."

"I changed my mind. Obi-wan is my apprentice, so if you are done embarrassing yourself, we have things to do. Let's go, Obi-wan."

"Yes, Master." Obi-wan stood up, and when he walked next to Master Jinn, he bowed respectfully. "Master Jinn."

Obi-wan wasn't sure if Master Jinn was astonished or angry, but he didn't care. It felt nice having a Master who defended you and backed you up when you needed.

He would learn to love his Master like he would have cared for a father.

* * *

The training bond formed easily. Master Yoda said it was because Obi-wan had a strong connection with the Force, and he would do great things with Master Windu. He was glad; he wanted to be a good apprentice and this was a good sign.

When Master Windu guided him to their new room, he noticed how the occupants of the next room were Master Jinn and his new Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. It was curious how their door said 'Jinn/Skywalker' and the next door said 'Windu/Kenobi'. Almost like the Force demanded for them to confront their feelings. Obi-wan felt a small pang of sorrow when he noticed. He'd imagined that one day he would be living in a place with a 'Jinn/Kenobi' on the door. Not anymore.

Master Windu explained everything that was expected for him as his Padawan, and Obi-wan took very seriously every word Master Windu said. He would be the best; there was no discussion about it.

His Master told him that his first lesson would be cooking. Obi-wan frowned. That certainly wasn't in the classes he already took.

"If may I ask, Master… Does cooking improve any skill?"

"Of course, Obi-wan. If you are alone, you need to survive. If you know how to cook and distinguish things edible from the ones who could make you sick or even kill you, it's a powerful skill, don't you think?"

"Yes Master, of course." Obi-wan smiled. He didn't know cooking could save your life, and then, hearing his Master, it made a lot of sense.

Obi-wan discovered his Master was really smart. He knew everything, and for the first time he felt like he belonged with someone. This must be what people felt for their parents, it was nice.

"Chop this like I taught you." his Master handed him a green vegetable that Obi-wan hadn't seen before.

"Yes, Master."

He started and then he saw the small salve leaking out of the thing.

"Um… Master… the vegetable is leaking, and it seems more medicinal than edible… should I still chop it?"

When he didn't hear an answer, Obi-wan glanced back to his Master, and saw that he was watching him with a big smile.

"Very good, Obi-wan. I wanted to see if you paid any attention to what I said. I haven't forgotten what is like to be a Padawan learner, and I know sometimes you just pretend to listen when you are really thinking of something else."

Obi-wan blushed. So he was testing him, and judging the expression, he passed. This felt better than when he won at chess against Master Yoda.

"Here, this is edible, chop it and let's make soup. Soup is the basic meal in every survival training because it has water and serves the purpose of nourishment and also rehydrates the body. Moreover it's easy to make."

Master Windu kept talking about soup, and Obi-wan listened attentively. He would have never thought than hearing about soup would be this interesting and fascinating. And he wasn't doing it because he was his Master and it was required, but because he was really interested.

The door chimed, making Obi-wan jump, startled. He had to get used to this.

"I'll get it, Master, you have to watch the soup." Obi-wan offered, taking off his apron and putting the knife down.

When he opened the door, he froze again. Master Jinn was standing there, looking a little bit scary with no facial expressions. Obi-wan must get used to see him or he would be freezing a lot.

"Good evening, Master Jinn." Obi-wan said after he tried to calm himself and just act normal.

"Padawan Kenobi. Is Master Windu here?"

"Yes, he is. Please, come in." Obi-wan stepped aside to let the tall man enter.

"Obi-wan?" They heard his Master's voice echoing from the kitchen. "Who is it?"

"Master Jinn; he is looking for you, Master."

Obi-wan saw his Master emerging from the small kitchen, lifting an eyebrow.

"What we can do for you, Qui-Gon?" asked his Master politely.

"I was wondering if we could talk… alone." Master Jinn glanced at him with uncertain. Obi-wan understood the cue.

"Master, I can watch the soup if you want, I'm pretty sure I got it right, and as long as it doesn't bubble green, I think I'll be okay."

"Cheeky Padawan." His Master smiled. "That was for your education, not to use it to mock me."

"I would never mock you, Master." Obi-wan said in his best innocent voice.

"Right. Go on, but if you burn it, then I'll use it against you as well."

"Duly noted, Master. Excuse me, Master Jinn." Obi-wan glanced at Master Jinn and noticed his somber expression. Obi-wan felt apprehensive, he was sure he was acting like a proper Jedi, and his Master didn't say anything or looked like he disapproved his behavior. Shaking his head, Obi-wan entered the kitchen. He shouldn't care what Qui-Gon Jinn thought about him. It didn't matter.

Mace watched Obi-wan disappear into the kitchen before prompting Qui-Gon to relocate their conversation to the living room, out of hearing range. He wasn't sure what Qui-Gon could possibly want, but somehow he felt it wasn't something good. Once they sat down, Mace waited patiently for his friend to just speak his mind.

"You sure are comfortable enough with your _new Padawan._" Qui-Gon sounded bitter.

"We will be sharing a great portion of our lives, I think it's okay. What brings you here, Qui-Gon?"

"Why did you take him as your apprentice?"

"Excuse me?" Mace went rigid. Qui-Gon was using that judgmental tone of voice and he wouldn't take any criticism from him.

"Obi-wan should have been sent to the Agri Corps. Why did you take him?"

"I'm sure the boy who spent his entire life in the Jedi Temple, learning the ways of the Force would have been better in Agri Corps than the one with zero training and with no control of his emotions." Mace said calmly. As usual, Qui-Gon didn't know what he had until he lost it.

"Don't drag Anakin into this."

"Don't drag Obi-wan into this then. Why I took him as my Padawan learner is none of your concern."

"It is when you are jeopardizing things."

"It's funny that you, the one who forced the Council into taking in and training a strange boy, should talk about jeopardizing things. What's this about, Qui-Gon?"

"Obi-wan wasn't meant to be your apprentice. It was not his destiny."

"Then let me get this straight. Are you saying that Obi-wan's fate was with you, and since you rejected him, he should just be tossed aside as if he were nothing?"

Seeing how Qui-Gon glanced away and pursed together his lips, Mace knew he was right. Qui-Gon was different since Xanatos went to the dark side, and yet he sometimes acted like his lost Padawan; like he deserved everything.

"I'm not saying that." He said. "I'm saying that Master Yoda was very specific and…"

"Don't bother, I get it. Still, Obi-wan is my apprentice, and if you don't like it, well, I honestly don't care…"

Mace felt a small tug in his mind. Obi-wan.

'_Master…'_

'_What is it, Obi-wan?'_

Mace was surprised. Their bond was only formed hours ago and Obi-wan managed to control it already enough to be able to communicate through it.

'_Is Master Jinn staying for dinner? Because I kind of burned the soup… I didn't know the yellow things were flammable.'_

'_Are you hurt?' _Mace tried to block out his concern, Obi-wan probably wasn't very good at shielding since he felt the apprehensiveness and the fear coming out from him.

'_No, I'm okay, and everything is under control, but we have no dinner. I'm sorry Master.'_

'_No need to worry, Obi-wan, is not like we will starve. We can go to the dinner hall. Please, start cleaning the kitchen; I'll be there in a moment.'_

'_Yes, Master.'_

"… and you should know better." Mace realized Qui-Gon kept talking while Obi-wan was doing it through their bond.

"I'm sorry Qui-Gon, I'm afraid I didn't hear you. My Padawan was communicating telepathically and I was distracted. By the way, you aren't staying for dinner, right?"

Qui-Gon looked surprised, and he blinked repeatedly.

"Are you saying that you two already formed a training bond that deep?"

"It shouldn't surprise you, Qui-Gon; you know Obi-wan is special…"

Mace knew it was petty rubbing this in Qui-Gon's face and gloating, but he couldn't help it. He had to do it.

"No, I'm not staying. At least reconsider this, Mace. Think of the poor boy, he will be devastated when you leave him alone because you are too busy to train him properly."

"I appreciate the concern, but trust me, Obi-wan is my priority now. Just like your apprentice is yours. Good night, Qui-Gon."

"Good night, Mace."

He expected for Qui-Gon to just stick to his Padawan and leave his own out of this, but Mace knew better. He would prove to Qui-Gon that he was a great Master, and Obi-wan would do great things. Even greater than the so called chosen one.

* * *

Obi-wan fell into routine quickly. He was supposed to attend his classes while his Master fulfilled his duty as a Council member. Then if they had time, they shared lunch and trained after Obi-wan's lessons. They had dinner together, and they meditated before going to sleep. They were not requested for any missions yet, and Obi-wan was glad. He was still too attached to the temple, and he was working in this new bond with his Master. His defenses weren't very good yet, even though he meditated a lot. He lacked control, and he was trying very hard not to get frustrated about it.

Master Windu helped him, and he didn't make any negative comments about his deficiency of control. He said he understood that this bond was new to Obi-wan, and he needed more practice. Master Windu was a lot more patient than Obi-wan would have thought. He didn't look like the tolerant type, but he learned as he got to know him that with Master Windu, appearances were deceiving.

Obi-wan wondered how Master Windu earned such a reputation, since he was nothing like what he had heard.

What Obi-wan missed the most about being an initiate was his friends. On Wednesdays he and Bant had this tradition of eating lunch together because it was when the best dessert was prepared, and Bant was still small and other Padawans and Initiates often pushed her and didn't let her get any. Obi-wan then took two desserts and gave one to Bant, then they ate together and chatted. Obi-wan asked Master Windu if he could continue with this while they were still in the Temple, and to his surprise, his Master agreed. His Master knew all his friends, and he always encouraged him to maintain those bonds. He said that for a Jedi the friendship bond was very important and he should keep all his friends close.

* * *

Mace Windu didn't expect to feel this content with having a Padawan. He wasn't ready for one, but he succumbed to the will of the force and now he was responsible for Obi-wan. The kid was bright and he had a strong connection with the force. Mace couldn't comprehend how Qui-Gon preferred the Skywalker kid, who was untrained and reluctant into following the rules. It didn't matter. Now he had Obi-wan, and he was glad to have this opportunity to train him. He knew Obi-wan would accomplish great things: amazing things that not even Master Yoda could visualize.

For that reason it was a surprise when he was requested to appear before the Council, regarding his Padawan. Worried that Obi-wan was hurt, he entered the Council, noticing Obi-wan standing there, with his eyes locked on the floor. The Skywalker kid was there too, and that Mon Calamari friend Obi-wan had… Bant.

"I believed I was requested." Mace said with uncertain, trying to contact Obi-wan through the bond. It was completely blocked, when did Obi-wan learn how to do that?

"Yes, Master Windu." Ki-Adi-Mundi looked at him with warmness.

"In trouble your Padawan thinks he is." Master Yoda spoke with some sort of mischievousness.

"Padawan?" Mace looked at Obi-wan, which had moved right behind him like it was customary.

Obi-wan lifted his head and Mace froze. He had blood on his bottom lip, and it was swelling quickly.

"I'm sorry, Master." Obi-wan said with a tremble on his voice.

"What happened?" Mace looked at Obi-wan with curiosity, trying to send comfort through the bond.

Before Obi-wan could answer, Qui-Gon arrived to the room, stopping right in front of Mace.

"Masters." Qui-Gon bowed.

"Start we can now." Yoda announced. "Wait outside you must, Padawans, Initiate Eerin."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Said Obi-wan and Bant at the same time, bowing. Mace noticed how Skywalker did neither, and just walked out like he was offended. The pride in this kid was what could lead him to something dangerous.

Once the children went outside the room, Mace and Qui-Gon stood one in front of another; Mace felt like Qui-Gon's posture was defensive; ready to attack whoever dared to speak in malice about his Padawan.

"In a fight Kenobi and Skywalker were involved." Master Yoda looked at Mace and Qui-Gon. "Surprising it was for everyone."

"I'm sure Anakin has a good explanation…" Qui-Gon said neutrally, almost hinting that this was Obi-wan's fault.

"Interviewing the children alone we are. Listening to their own version we must. Starting with Obi-wan, we are."

"I request that Master Windu doesn't take his place as part of the council. It could cloud his judgment to fairness to the Padawans," said Qui-Gon.

Mace sighed. Of course Qui-Gon feared he would favor Obi-wan because he was a member of the council, even when he was professional enough to prevent his personal feelings meddling in his judgment.

"Master Windu and you are only present as Masters, nothing more." Ki-Adi-Mundi said dryly. "And you aren't allowed to speak during the interviews. If you speak, you will be removed from this room. Send Kenobi."

Mace felt a small pang in his stomach. He had faith that Obi-wan had a good explanation. The last thing he needed was Qui-Gon gloating about how he was right and Obi-wan hadn't the necessary control to be a Jedi. Qui-Gon and Mace moved to the other side of the room, where they had to stay and keep their thoughts to themselves. Mace wished he could have the opportunity to be next to Obi-wan to give comfort, but it wasn't allowed. Obi-wan was on his own, and Mace hoped he was ready for it.

Obi-wan entered the room slowly, standing in front of the council and bowing again respectfully.

"Kenobi, you know violence is against the Jedi code."

"Yes, Masters."

"Then explain yourself," demanded Plo Koon.

"I was… it's Wednesday…" Obi-wan glanced towards his Master. Mace then understood what Obi-wan was probably doing in the class of the Initiates. Before lunch, and if he had time, he visited the class and waited for his friend, helping Master A'Chla with the children. What he didn't understand was the role of Skywalker in this.

Since every Master looked at Mace as well, he thought prudent clarify this, but he wasn't allowed to speak. Like he thought before, Obi-wan was on his own.

"What's so particular on Wednesday?" asked Adi Gallia.

"Um… My Master gave me permission to have lunch with Bant on Wednesdays. When I finish with my lessons before lunch time, I sometimes help Master A'Chla with the children. I was there today, helping one of the Initiates with the toys."

"Continue." Indicated Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"I don't know what happened, I just heard Bant screaming. When I glanced at her, I saw her discussing with Padawan Skywalker… they were screaming at each other, and Bant had this red block in her hand, that apparently Padawan Skywalker also wanted. I walked towards them, and when I got closer I saw how Padawan Skywalker raised his fist, ready to punch Bant… and I kind of stepped in the middle and took the punch. Master A'Chla saw this and intervened…"

Obi-wan fell silent and Mace felt how his barriers suddenly disappear. He felt ashamed… why would he feel ashamed, when he did nothing wrong? Mace tried to send feelings of comfort and pride to make Obi-wan feel more at ease. At least he stopped the fidgeting.

"Did you respond to the aggression?" inquired Master Tiin.

"No, like I said, Master A'Chla interrupted in that moment."

"Did you intend to respond to the aggression?"

Everyone turned to stare at Qui-Gon, being the one who asked the question. Mace was about to say that they weren't allowed to intervene, but he kept silent. If Qui-Gon had problems following simple rules, then it was no surprise that his Padawan did the same thing.

"Master Jinn, you can't interfere in this meeting." Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned.

"I would like to answer," said Obi-wan in a small voice.

"Let the young one speak we must. Hear what he has to say, the council agreed to do." Master Yoda twitched his ears in apparent amusement.

_I want to be honest, Master_, Mace heard in his head, and he nodded. Obi-wan felt ashamed and guilty and he was about to find out why.

"I did think of hitting Padawan Skywalker back. I felt angry because Bant is my friend and he's older and taller, not mentioning stronger than her. I know I'm not supposed to feel anger, yet I did. But I stopped. I think that if I wanted to, I could have hit Padawan Skywalker before Master A'Chla intervened, but I didn't do it. I managed my anger and restrained myself. I'll meditate about this event; it's not an excuse, but I could have hit Padawan Skywalker if I wanted to and I didn't. I stopped to prevent damaging others."

Obi-wan, even when he seemed fearful, looked up the Masters with confidence. Maybe for the council this was trivial but Obi-wan had been struggling with anger for a while, since he knew that Qui-Gon chose another apprentice. Mace felt proud of this development. Obi-wan could have taken the opportunity to unleash his anger with Skywalker in a somewhat justified action, yet he did what any other Jedi would have done. He controlled his anger.

"We appreciate your honesty, Padawan Kenobi," said Adi Gallia in a warm voice.

"Send Skywalker in, Kenobi. We are done with you," said Tiin with calm and Mace could see how Obi-wan thought the Master was angry. Tiin didn't have tact, honestly.

"Yes, Masters," Obi-wan bowed, and left the room glancing at Mace before closing the door. Even when Mace knew this would be hard, for a hurt teenager Obi-wan did well. In some ways, he even exceeded Mace's expectations. He must remember to congratulate Obi-wan; at this age they needed the reinforcement the most.

Skywalker entered the room with his head held high. Mace frowned in disgust. He didn't trust this kid, even when he was a child he had to many emotions on him. Chosen one or not, he must control his temper as every Jedi was taught.

"Padawan Skywalker." Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke with a calm voice. "What happened today?"

"I was in class…" Mace could see Skywalker trying to choose his words carefully. Well, at least he could restrain himself from time to time.

"You were with the initiates." pointed out Plo Koon and Skywalker immediately tensed. Interesting. "Are you taking remedial classes?"

"Since I didn't grow up in the Temple, I have to take a few classes to learn to control the force and the basic Jedi teachings," Skywalker whispered, almost like he was ashamed of it.

"Very well. Then you are aware that violence is against the Jedi nature, correct?"

Skywalker nodded, looking on the verge of tears. Oh, please, Mace would have scoffed if Qui-Gon hadn't been standing next to him right now. This kid was a master in manipulation. The worst thing was that he saw clearly how Qui-Gon, the same man who told him years ago that he wouldn't take any more apprentices after Xanatos' betrayal and reluctantly accepted that Obi-wan could become his potential Padawan learner, was now dangerously attached to this kid. That was what went wrong with Xanatos… Qui-Gon didn't see the fouls but he outstand the accomplishments. Xanatos was arrogant and proud, then he resented the fact he could have been more powerful with his biological parent instead of the Jedi. Skywalker could be walking that path in the near future if Qui-Gon wasn't careful.

Mace loved Qui-Gon like a brother; however he wouldn't let him make the same mistake twice, even if it cost him their friendship. Skywalker would be a fine Jedi, or he would be out of the Order, but they won't have another brother going to the dark side. They won't lose another one.

"I'm aware," Skywalker finally said, sniffling.

"Then could you please explain what exactly happened earlier?"

"I was making a tower with the force… trying to balance the movements like Master A'Chla taught me. I needed a red block to finish it and Bant didn't lend it to me."

"I'm assuming you asked her and she said no," Adi frowned.

"She said she also needed it, but I had an assignment and I needed it more."

It was like hearing a spoiled child, honestly. Mace had no tolerance for children outside the Jedi younglings. He found kids annoying and loud. That was why they taught control over emotions in the Temple. Right now it was like being on a mission with a particular screechy child; Obi-wan had suggested that perhaps he was being harder on Skywalker than necessary. The statement had surprised him since Obi-wan was the last one anyone expected to defend this boy. He let out a sigh. He wasn't Skywalker's Master; he could only keep a wary eye on the situation to try to prevent Qui-Gon from repeating history with this Padawan.

"Let's start with the fact that Jedi don't use violence, except as a last resort." Plo Koon said. "Even if initiate Eerin said 'no', you could have gone to your teacher to request her help."

"She mocked me." Skywalker blurted out, like this was a valid argument. "She made fun of me because I was a Padawan in an Initiate's class."

"Are you certain?" Ki-Adi-Mundi sounded doubtful.

"Noble heart Initiate Eerin possesses." Yoda added. "Surprising her actions are to this council."

"Well, she did it" Skywalker pouted. "I just couldn't control myself."

Mace glanced at Qui-Gon. He appeared calm on the surface, but Mace knew better. He had the 'I want to defend my poor boy' eyes, with the glaring and the frowning. This was bad.

"Good thing that Kenobi intercepted your fist, Skywalker." Tiin said with a cold tone. "Eerin is a Mon Calamari. They bruise far too easily."

He didn't know if this was another of Tiin's bad jokes, but if it was, it was tactless and only earned glares from every Council member, including Yoda who only twitched his ears.

"Leaving that aside." Ki-Adi coughed lightly. "You realize what you did wrong, Skywalker?"

"I shouldn't have punched Obi-wan." Mace was surprised that Skywalker called his Padawan by his first name. That indicated a certain familiarity. Could it be that this boy had manipulated his own charge as well? Maybe Skywalker was just disrespectful or didn't understand proper protocols. "But she shouldn't have mocked me."

"Two wrongs don't make a right," Ki-Adi said with his best solemn voice.

Mace inwardly smiled. Yoda's favorite line lost all impact when it wasn't said backwards.

"Did you apologize to Kenobi?"

"Master A'chla didn't give me a chance to do it."

Typical. Everyone was at blame but him. This kid needed a lot of work if he wanted to stay here.

"Skywalker, send Initiate Eerin in, you are dismissed. Wait for your Master outside, please," Adi Gallia said after a prolonged silence.

"But I…"

"You are dismissed, Skywalker," repeated Adi, and Mace had to handed her credit, she sounded warm and caring.

Skywalker pursed his lips, like he was containing all his anger. Well, at least he was trying. He nodded curtly and bowed lightly, walking away from the room. Mace noticed how Qui-Gon was ready to follow him outside, but he stopped.

As they waited for Eerin to enter, Mace wondered what Qui-Gon would do with this. Skywalker should be disciplined as any other Padawan but he doubted Qui-Gon could carry the responsibility of forming Skywalker without bending the Jedi code as he was used to do when he felt that what he decided was right.

"He needs a lot of work, right?" Qui-Gon said with remorse.

Mace wanted to say what he really thought. He wanted to say that indeed, Skywalker was a piece of work and had no place among the Jedi. That he was dangerous and he was risking another fall. Yet, at seeing his friend with that sadness in his eyes, he couldn't do it. He still believed that Skywalker was a mistake, however this was already fated. Qui-Gon changed everything, now they had to make this work by any means.

"He wasn't raised with our teachings." Mace said with a dry tone. Well he maybe had grasped the feeling of guilt on his friend but he wasn't giving him a free pass either. "It will take more than remedial classes to form him. He lacks discipline. You must be mindful of the force, Qui-Gon."

"I know he's the chosen one."

"Seek guidance then; he might be the chosen one, but he is by no means perfect."

"I never assumed that much."

"You could have fooled me," He knew this discussion was pointless. Qui-Gon was and would be Skywalker's Master before everything else, as he was Obi-wan's. Each saw the best in their own Padawan.

"Do you want to select the punishment for Anakin?" Qui-Gon sounded submissive and Mace got it: He didn't want to fight, but to make amends.

"Let's wait to hear what the Council say. I'm curious about Tiin and his approach on this."

"He seems to think that Obi-wan was best suited for physical violence," Qui-Gon smiled dryly.

"Oh, yes. He must think my Padawan is an excellent punching bag, just because he's human."

"Do you remember our last sparring?" Qui-Gon mused. "He did enjoy your colorful bruise."

Mace snorted. That wasn't fun, although the tension seemed to have evaporated from them. Even when he got Qui-Gon's perspective, he will be careful with Skywalker and his training. He let Xanatos run free when Qui-Gon couldn't bear the choice he made and he was determined this time: It won't happen twice.

Bant Eerin entered the room trembling. Poor child, she must be terrified. All initiates were intimidated by the Council. It was a long time ago, but Mace still remembered his younger years and how scary the room was. He particularly feared Master Dooku, Qui-Gon's Master. He always sensed something odd in him, and it was no big surprise when he went to the dark side.

Mace had a soft spot for this girl, given that she was Obi-wan's best friend and also was really cheerful; she was a handful though; he didn't think that Skywalker was lying when he said she mocked him. Perhaps it wasn't said with that intention, but Mon Calamari were blunt and that made them terrible negotiators although they were amazing mind healers. Bant glanced at him with fear and he tried to project calm to her. Obi-wan said that Bant felt that Mace would be an excellent father figure and she would adopt him until a Master chose her; it bemused him hearing such thing, especially when he didn't like children, but Obi-wan thought it was hilarious when the girl attached herself to Mace when they were training.

"Scared you should be not, initiate," Yoda smiled, ears twitching.

"We should release our fear to the force," said Bant with conviction, but it sounded more like she was only repeating what Masters told her basically her entire life.

"Initiate Eerin, would you please explain what exactly happened today?"

"I was in class and Padawan Skywalker was being mean."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes. I had a block and he wanted it. I took it first, he had no right into demanding it like it belonged to him."

"Selfishness is not the Jedi way," reprimanded Adi Gallia.

"I'm sorry Master Gallia. I just didn't like the way Padawan Skywalker asked for it."

"What do you mean exactly?" Tiin said.

"He demanded it instead of requesting it. That was why I didn't lend it to him."

"Initiate, did you feel it was your duty to discipline a Padawan learner?" Plo Koon shouldn't been this cheerful, honestly.

Bant turned a shade of brown that Mace wasn't aware Mon Calamari could reach. Tiin was supposedly the one without tact.

"No, Masters. I apologize."

"We understand you… 'mocked' Padawan Skywalker, is that true?"

Bant shifted in her place, looking at the floor.

"In a way," she said in a low voice.

"Explain yourself."

"I didn't mock him, I just told him that he was the oldest in the class and he didn't even belong there."

This changed things. Initiates are raised with a sense of belonging very deep; they were supposed to feel home in the Temple as you would feel with a family. Skywalker left family for the Jedi, he hadn't form that sentiment yet. He had focused solely on Skywalker and his potential failure that he forgot that Obi-wan couldn't be the only one resenting the boy for being part of the Jedi. Kids grew up together in the Temple; Skywalker was a stranger to them.

And they were strangers to Skywalker as well.


End file.
